Crazy Morgue Lady
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: The children are curious about the 'ghost' John had mentioned. Naturally, they investigate, but what will they find? xx A very random one-shot, (Sherlolly towards the end) xx


_Hello guys! Here's my new one-shot and let me warn you…it's a little random J xx This is just a little fun so don't take it to seriously, lol. Enjoy… xx_

The evening sun loomed over the old abandoned hospital, which now sat forgotten amongst thorns, brambles and bordered up windows. A large fence had been constructed around the building that was once bustling with patients and staff, the surrounding environment serving as an excellent playground for the local children. Little Freddie Frobisher, a seven year old blond haired, green eyed boy, frequented this spot with his three older best friends. Nine year old Hamish Watson, John and Mary Watson's boy, brown haired, blue eyed and short for his age, was running around tossing his ball around, narrowly missing the girl sat on the pathway. Six year old Scarlett Holmes sighed as the ball rolled past her, turning back to her reading. She had long black curly hair and very distinctive cheekbones, both of which she had inherited from her father. Her eyes, however, were definitely the soft brown of her mother's, the same for the shape of her lips. She was a beautiful girl for her age and she certainly looked much older. The same could be said for her identical twin sister, Francesca, who was playing enthusiastically with the two boys. Where the twins looked exactly the same, it was very difficult to tell them apart. Luckily, for Sherlock and Molly Holmes, it was easy; their personalities were very different. Francesca was easy going and enjoyed a laugh with her friends. Scarlett, on the other hand, was mysterious and secretive, preferring to engross herself in old Scotland Yard police files her father had given to her, much to her mother's annoyance. Scarlett was a keen observer and demonstrated extreme focus. She had solved many mysteries at her primary school, although she preferred to conduct her own private studies. It was for all these reasons, despite their social awkwardness, the twins were the most popular in their school. They avoided most social interactions, preferring the company of each other. This caused much confusion amongst their teachers. The twins had met Freddie at school, but had pretty much grown up with Hamish. They had no choice, really, as their fathers worked together…

Hamish placed the ball on the ground and took a run up, kicking it as hard as he could towards Freddie. The ball rocketed over the small child's head and over the fence, and landing just before a crack in the wall.

"Nice one, Hamish! My mummy will kill me if I don't get that ball back!"

Freddie had stomped over to Hamish, who had his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor.

"I do not think so."

Scarlett had put the police files down and had glided over to them, the same grace and elegance present as her parents had shown. Freddie threw his arms in the air.

"Yeah, well. She'll be mad 'cause that's my fifth one!"

"Don't worry, look over there. There's a hole, we can go get it. My mummy told me about this place. It's St. Bart's she worked there before we got born!"

Francesca was moving towards the hole in the fence, closely followed by the other three. Scarlett gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she corrected her sister.

"It is 'were' born, not got. If daddy had heard that…"

Francesca wasn't listening, she was too busy concentrating on climbing through the gap in the fence. She managed it rather gracefully and helped Hamish through, carefully holding his hand as she pulled him through.

"It should be me helping you, Fran, I am older."

Hamish blushed as he looked at his feet. They ignored the correction of 'Francesca' from Scarlett. Freddie broke free and eagerly held his hand out for Scarlett to take but she refused insisting on being able to do it herself.

"While we're here, why don't we go in?"

Everyone turned to look at Francesca, slightly startled. Hamish, being the oldest, had been placed in charge of looking after the others, by none other than Sherlock himself. He gulped, not wanting to disappoint Francesca, but also not wanting to go into the hospital.

"Um…it's just…the morgue is in the basement…and my daddy has…told me stories."

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. **The doctor doesn't strike me as the type to enjoy literature. **Francesca and Freddie gasped excitedly, beckoning for Hamish to continue.

"It's…uh…haunted. Apparently…there's the spirit of the Crazy Morgue Lady who…died in there…you can hear her screams and wails…sometimes the rattling of chains. My daddy said…a little boy went in there…and the last thing he heard was…a shout of GIVE IT TO ME. My daddy said she was asking for the boy's brain."

Francesca and Freddie looked visibly shocked. Scarlett wouldn't admit it out loud but she was intrigued. Her young mind was curious and she was convinced the doctor wouldn't say this if it wasn't true. Also, the wannabe detective in her wanted to investigate to see for itself.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Scarlett was already bounding forwards pulling Francesca with her. Ignoring the advice their parents had given them, the twins disappeared into the hole into the wall before Hamish could stop them. He quickly took Freddie's arm and rushed after them…

It was dark and smelly and very, very old. Several rats scattered as they appeared, bats flying off into corners. Francesca whimpered and reached out instinctively. Hamish caught her hand and held it tightly, squeezing it reassuringly. Francesca smiled into the darkness and the four of them pressed on through the basement, somewhat warily. **Hmmm, not one of your best ideas, Scarlett, is it? **Scarlett gulped and stood up straight, squinting in the darkness. They were steadily approaching the morgue. The four of them were growing rather scared now. **Why did I say 'go in'? Why? I want my daddy… **Hamish was furious with himself as he felt Francesca's shaking hand.

"Everyone ok?"

Hamish had whispered into the darkness and received three terrified yeses. The morgue was in sight now and the four of them stopped dead as they heard a loud, long moan. Francesca gripped tighter to his hand and he had the urge to turn around and take them back the way they had come.** Ok, this is scary stuff. I know we kids do silly things, but this is mad. Why didn't I listen to daddy? **Another moan sounded, louder than before. They started retreating slowly, until they heard it. A loud, scream of 'GIVE IT TO ME', followed by the rattling of chains. This was the last straw.

"She wants to eat our brains!"

The four children turned and ran the way they had came and made a silent promise to never come back here again.

"Did you hear that?"

Molly asked her husband, who simply grunted into her neck as a response. Molly smiled and sighed in happiness. She lay back in the cushions and stared at Sherlock, watching as he ran his fingers slowly up and down her body. She wanted nothing more than to grab him and roughly throw him onto the pillows they had gathered on the floor. But her current position deemed this impossible.

"Are you going to stop teasing me or do you want me to scream again?"

"Yes, please."

He smirked at her, wriggling his eyebrows, still slowly massaging her skin, placing a soft kiss here and there. Molly tried to pull him closer to her, but found her arms rendered useless due to the handcuffs he had bound her in.

"The kids will be home soon."

Sherlock smiled seductively and leaned in to place a passionate kiss to his wife's lips. He explored every inch of her mouth and savoured the taste. He sat up and surveyed her for a moment.

"But I'm having such fun, and John is at the flat. Besides…I thought you wanted…," He flicked the key in the handcuffs, releasing her, "round two."

She leapt forwards and landed softly on top of him, giggling as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Oh, you are such a tease, Mr. Holmes."

"And, you love it, Mrs. Holmes."

Maybe the morgue wasn't such a scary place after all…

_Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you thought. It was new for me as well, it just came to me while I was babysitting so I guess that explains the kids but as for the rest…I guess that was just me, lol ;p xx Thank you so much again and I'll see you next time xx_


End file.
